Salva nos a malo
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: 'Save us from evil' In land unknown, Akio is the son of the King Bakura and Queen Anzu. His friends are his sister Isuzu, or Rin as she prefers and Elecktra's children Arek and Amba. But when a mysterious man kidnaps his mother and sister, Akio and his father need to team up with Elecktra, Marik, Arek and Amba to save them. Sparks may fly. T for violence, OCxMarik, AxB, OcxOc AU
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yes, my muse has decided to be dumb and make me create this. This is my brain child.**

**E: Brain child?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Rin: That sounds really weird.**

**Me: Oh hush, and you aren't supposed to be here! You aren't introduced until the end!**

**Rin: Fine. *Leaves***

**Me: Anyways, I don't own Yugioh characters, just my characters and I don't own Rin and Akio. I asked to borrow them from Blood Thirsty Angle. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sixteen years ago, in an unknown country...**

A man with a hood over his head walked slowly though a stone temple. The man was clad in black and gold armor with a deep red cloak over his broad shoulders with the hood over his head. The roof was supported by thick stone columns engraved with symbols invoking power and protection. Candles and torch baths with black coals dimly lit the room, casting long black shadows across the carved stone floor. The man stopped at the center of the room and removed his hood, revealing the long messy mane of snow white hair. His skin was light and his eyes were a dark earthy brown.

"It's not often that I get a visitor, much less the king of this land." A female voice taunted smugly from the shadows. The man growled.

"I don't have time for this, Magician." A young woman with purple/black hair stepped from the shadows. She was dressed in dark blue dress over a pair of black loose-fitting pants. Around her neck was a white stone inside a gold casing. It dangled from a black choker. Golden earrings hung from her ears, half concealed by her hair and gold bracelets hugged her arms. Her skin was slightly darker and her eyes were a dark blazing green. A single white streak ran down the left side of her hair.

"I know you don't, King Bakura, but it's merely natural to tease you a little bit." She said with a smirk. Her voice had a slight accent, like English wasn't her first language.

"Why did you call me here, Elecktra?" Bakura asked straight up and Elecktra frowned.

"The spirits are growing more and more restless everyday. It seems like they are trying to speak, but can't." Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What are they trying to say, oh great speaker from the divine?" He mocked and Elecktra's frown deepened.

"Mock me all you like, Bakura, but I'm serious; She will rise again, and reek havoc on this land." Bakura frowned.

"The spirits say that Queen Anzu will grow heavy with two children, twins. One a boy, the other a girl. They will be gifted with the powers of seeing the future and the past." Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but Elecktra cut him off by glaring sharply at him.

"It is unclear as to who has which power, but it will open them to the world of sorcery that they can't begin to imagine. The problem is this; It will also make them vulnerable."

"Vulnerable how?" Bakura asked.

"It will leave them open to her to attack as well as others." Bakura's frown deepened.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elecktra shrugged.

"Teach them, prepare them if they do attack. Remember, I have a daughter of my own and she will have powers as well."

"Right, I forgot that you and Marik had a child." Elecktra smirked.

"And who would be a better teacher then the divine magician?" Bakura eyed her face.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elecktra gave him a funny look.

"For one, I'm the sister in law with Ishiuz, and I do have a very close connection with the goddess." She retorted. Bakura sighed.

"I still don't like this."

"I know, but if you wish to see your children live to carry the throne, then you'll have to trust me." Her hair danced slightly in an unseen wind.

"When your children are born, be aware and very careful. When they are born, they will seem to be normal. As they grow, watch for signs of abnormality." Elecktra warned the king. The king turned.

"I'll send a messager to you when they are born." The king started to walk out of the temple when Elecktra called to him.

"Keep my warning in mind, King Akefia Bakura. Tell Queen Anzu of my warning and of Ishiuz's warning. She will know what to do."

"And I don't?" Bakura glanced over his shoulder to see the ghost of a smile on the magician's face.

"Mother's instinct." She simply replied and Bakura grunted.

"Right..." With that Bakura walked off.

* * *

Three days later, Elecktra's prediction came true. A pair of feral twins were born to the king and queen. A girl and a boy. The girl had white hair like her father and the blue eyes of her mother. She was named Isuzu and their son had the brown hair of his mother and the brown eyes of his father, and he was named Akio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yes, I have returned. I am trying to update as much as I can, but my muse is being disobient. Oh well, I don't own Yugioh, just E, Amba, Arekisandu and my characters. Akio and Rin belong to Blood thirsty Angle. Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Five years later...**

The pair of royal children dashed though the gardens of the palace, pasted the multi-colored flowers. The little boy with dark brown hair and eyes called to this sister.

"Rin! Wait up!" The little girl glanced over her shoulder.

"Well, hurry up, Akio! Father and the others are returning!" The pair of twins dashed up the stairs to the palace entrance where their mother, Queen Anzu was waiting for them. The prince and the princess clung to their mother's skirt and watched as the gates opened to reveal a group of horsemen riding in on horseback. Leading the group was their father, King Bakura, who was sitting proudly on a black stallion with a neutral expression on his face. Following behind was Bakura's general, Marik Ishtar. Beside him was a woman with a hood over her head and a young girl sitting on the saddle in front of her. The girl looked only a year older then Akio and Rin with lavender eyes and long black/purple hair that was tied back in a braid.

"Father!" Rin and Akio cried, dashing up to their father as he dismounted and hugged them both. Bakura stood and ruffled their hair as Anzu gracefully walked up to her husband and kissed him in greeting.

"Marik, you remember my son and daughter." The blonde man smirked.

"Oh yes, how can I forget? You talked about them non-stop." He chuckled and Bakura sharply glared at him. Anzu chuckled.

"Oh, Bakura is just proud of his children. Just as you are proud of your daughter, Marik." Marik bowed to the queen and she smiled.

"Speaking of children," Marik turned as the girl and the woman with the hood over her head dismounted.

"This is my famous daughter, Amba." The girl bowed to the family of royals and Anzu smiled kindly.

"She is a beautiful child. She looks so much like Elecktra."

"That she does." The woman removed her hood and smiled. Anzu took the magician's hands into her own.

"It is wonderful to see you again old friend."

"As it is to see you as well Queen." Elecktra glanced at Bakura and looked down at their children. Bakura cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside." They all nodded in agreement, little did they know that fate had a surprise planned for them.

* * *

"So what of the monks, Elecktra?" Elecktra shrugged. They were all sitting around the large stone table in one of the many rooms.

"The monks were kind to watch over our son, Arekisandu back at the temple, but the monks were speaking of a string of disturbances along the borders."

"What kind of disturbances?" Anzu asked as her children listened interested.

"Things like demons from the realm beyond appearing and attacking the small villages on the borders. Nothing that the magicians and the monks can't handle, but the problem is they are becoming more frequent and there are rumors."

"Of what?" Bakura asked.

"An uprising. Some of the monks believe that you and your family are unworthy to lead this country, King Bakura."

"That's f-"

"Bakura! The children." Anzu snapped and Bakura frowned.

"Anyways, I am worthy." Elecktra rolled her eyes.

"I know that you are worthy, but there are still some out there that don't believe that, and there are others who wish ill harm to your family, especially your children." Elecktra said.

"Why would they wish to harm children?" Anzu asked.

"I know for a fact that there are ruthless people out there that will stop at nothing, including harming defenseless children." Marik took her hand into his.

"You know that from experience."

"I do."

A heavy silence hung in the air. They all knew that Elecktra had a very hard past and didn't like to speak about it. The silence was broken when an explosion echoed though the castle. Bakura stood and so did Marik and Elecktra.

"They are here." Bakura turned to his queen.

"Anzu, take the children to the safe house, we will handle the intruders."

"But father-" Rin started but was cut off by her father.

"Go with your mother, Isuzu, now!" Elecktra dashed to the door and barred it.

"King, there isn't any time. They will have to stay."

"Are you insane?!" Elecktra didn't answer. She grunted as she used her magic to keep the wooden door shut. Marik pushed against the wood of the door and Bakura did the same.

"They don't know when to quit!" Bakura said in a strained voice as he pressed his shoulder against the door. Elecktra sensed power.

"Marik, King, get out of the way!" She quickly pulled them back just as the door was blown off its hinges.

"N'dah!" Elecktra declared and a white shield enclosed around the seven of them. Men marched in the doorway. Elecktra watched the door with narrowed eyes as a man stepped into the room.

"You have a lot of nerve being here, Hangoku." Elecktra growled and Hangoku chuckled.

"I could say the same about you, girl." She smirked and took a stance.

"Come and get me." She taunted. She and Hangoku started to fight with magic as Bakura and Marik handled Hangoku's men. One slipped passed and charred at Anzu and the children. Akio jumped forward and stood to defend his mother and sister. Amba stepped forward and suddenly vines came forward and strangled the man. Amba fainted from the strain and Akio gently caught her before she fell on the ground. Another attacked and Rin managed to produce a stream of fire. She glanced at her brother and at her hands. Hangoku turned.

"So they are the twins of the prophecy."

"You shouldn't turn away!" Elecktra willed her magic to flow and slashed though the other's form. He screamed as his body turned to dust. Elecktra narrowed her eyes as she glared at it. She kicked it and watched as it scattered. She turned to the others to see bodies of dead men around the room and Bakura, Marik and the others looking bewildered. Akio started to wobble and started to fall.

"Akio!" Anzu cried, gently catching him and Amba. Rin soon fainted after and her father catch. Anzu and Bakura looked at Elecktra, who had a grim look on her face.

"The prince and princess have found their powers, the prophecy has begun." She announced.

* * *

"What do we do?" Anzu asked as she sat by the bed of her slumbering children. Marik was siting nearby, holding the pasted out Amba, who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"I can help them train their powers so it wouldn't be much of a strain and this happens." Bakura looked at the magician.

"You would do that?" Elecktra smiled.

"If this is happening, the prince and princess will need to be properly trained. I can ask some of the monks to come and assist me."

"What about your son and daughter, Elecktra?" Anzu asked.

"I will make arrangements for them to come. They can offer friendship to the pair." Bakura and Anzu shared a look.

"I suppose that will work." Anzu stood.

"Thank you, Elecktra." Elecktra smiled and bowed.

"Of course my queen."

Elecktra, Arekisandu, Amba and some of the monks that Elecktra trusted moved to the palace. Elecktra trained her children as well as Rin and Akio as the four showed the powers of the four elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Bakura and Marik took the liberty of training Arekisandu and Akio swordfighting as Anzu taught Amba to sing and Rin to dance. The four children grew very close, enjoying playing games and pulling pranks on the adults and on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Disclaimer is the same, thanks to Blood thristy angle for her awesome comments. Short and sweet! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Eleven years later...**

"Come on, Prince. Show me what you can do." Arek playfully taunted as he and Akio circled each other with blades in hand. The mid-day sun over the training field caught in Arek's blonde hair, making it seem like wheat and his dark green eyes flashed with determination. For a fourteen year old, he was strong and talented.

"Oh, you're in for it, Arek." Akio grinned. The prince was two years ahead of Arek but that didn't stop him from being friends with the younger boy. Akio blew a piece of hair out of his face and took a swing at the other. Not far away from where the boys were sparring, Marik was leaning against the column, watching.

"Remember that your blade is part of you, Akio!" He called. Bakura walked up and smirked at the sight of the two sparring.

"How is he?" Marik looked over at the king.

"He's doing better then before. Your son is talented with a sword." Bakura winked at his friend.

"A talent that he got from me." Marik chuckled.

"Your son is talented as well." It was Marik's turn to wink.

"He learned from the best." Bakura chuckled.

"I suppose he did."

* * *

"Mother, do we have to?" Rin groaned. Amba frowned as she sat on the wall, watching the mother and daughter argue.

"Isuzu, you and Akio's birthday is coming up soon and the people need to be assured that their leader is educated." Anzu looked at Amba.

"Now if you don't mind, Amba?"

"Yes, my queen." Rin looked less then pleased and a chuckle sounded from the door. The three looked to see Elecktra standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Don't you think that you're pushing them over the top, Queen Anzu? I think them having complete control over their powers will be enough."

"Arts is just as important, Elecktra, you should know this." Elecktra rolled her eyes. Rin got a blank look on her face and Amba took notice.

"Mother! The princess is having a vision." Without a moment's hesitation, Elecktra dashed up the princess and sat her down on the floor. Soon Rin snapped out of it.

"What did you see, princess?" Elecktra asked kindly.

"I saw a man in black attacking us. They grabbed Mother and me and knocked you and the others unconscious." Elecktra shared a look with Anzu.

"Maybe we should cancel the celebration." Anzu suggested.

"No." Elecktra said, helping Rin to her feet.

"What do you mean by no, Elecktra?"

"You can't stop fate, no matter how much you try, things that have been foretold with come to pass. Just be prepared." Anzu nodded.

* * *

"You still fight like an old lady." Arek teased Akio as they walked to escape the May sun that was beating down on them.

"You don't fight any better. You're younger then me so I had to be gentle."

"Oh shut up." Akio laughed as Arek stuck his tongue out at the prince.

"How disrespectful!" The boys laughed and Bakura and Marik walked up to them.

"What are you two laughing at?" Akio and Arek shared a look and shrugged.

"Nothing Father." Akio replied and Arek shuffled a giggle, earning a look from the two men. Marik cleared his throat.

"Right, now go to courtyard. Elecktra and the other two are waiting there to train." Arek and Akio nodded. The pair of boys turned and walked down the corridor, away from Bakura and Marik, trying very hard not to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

Elecktra strode among her students as they practiced controlling their power. She stopped behind Rin, who was firing streams of fire at wooden dolls.

"Good Isuzu, but your aim is still off."

"I'm trying to work on my aim, Elecktra." She groaned and Elecktra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will come with practice. Keep firing." Rin blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned back to the dolls. Elecktra then moved to Akio, who were creating ribbons of water around him.

"Excellent Akio. You're doing well." She then moved to her son Arek who was creating winds around him.

"Maintain control Arek! Air is one of the harder elements of conquer." She turned to see Amba willing vines to grow and twist.

"Good Amba." Soon the fires stopped, the water fell, the wind froze and the vines withered and died and the children gave a heavily sigh, making Elecktra chuckle.

"Excellent work all of you. You are all doing very well in controlling your gifts. That's all for today." Elecktra walked off, leaving the four young adults alone.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Arek asked as he splashed water on his face from the fountain.

"What do you mean, Arek?" Rin asked and Arek wiped his face off on his shirt.

"They are making a big deal about you two turning seventeen. Amba and I didn't get a big deal when our birthdays come around."

"Arek, Rin and Akio are royalty. It comes with the territory."

"I guess." Akio nodded.

"Your sister is right, besides it also means that Rin and I will be old enough to take over the throne from Father." Rin nodded.

"Who do you think will inherit the throne?" Amba asked and they shrugged.

"Father is the one that will decide that."

* * *

In a temple in the middle of the dessert, a man sat on a tall throne, tapping his fingers on the arm. He examined his fingernails as a young boy scampered up to the throne and hurriedly bowing.

"What is it, Ryu?"

"Yashio-sama, the princess and prince are showing talent in controlling their element." Yashio closed his fingers around his chin.

"Yes, if we are to place the plan in action, we will need to act. Have other little spy keep us posted. On the day of the celebration for the two little brat's birthday, we will move in."

"Which one would you want?"

"Grab the little princess and the queen. Water is powerful like fire, but fire can be easily tainted." His fingers curled and a smirk crossed his face.

"If one knows how to manipulate it."

"Yes, Yashio-sama." With that, the boy bowed and left the room.

* * *

Bakura was pacing up and down his study with Anzu sitting nearby watched.

"Dear, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried, I'm concerned."

"Is there a difference?" Anzu smiled and a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Bakura called and Elecktra stepped into the room.

"Have you decided on who will inherit the throne?" Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"I haven't." Elecktra sighed.

"This is important."

"I know it is!" Bakura snapped and Elecktra didn't flinch. Bakura turned, running a hand though his hair.

"I don't know which of them I will choose."

"You have two weeks to choose your heir." With that, Elecktra turned on her heel and left the room. Bakura pinched his bridge and sat down in a chair. Anzu sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed his shoulders.

"You'll figure it out, Bakura." She kissed his cheek and he rested a hand on her leg.

"That's comforting."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I only own Elecktra, Amba and my characters. Akio and Rin belong to Blood thirsty Angle, who is awesome! Anyways, Happy reading! Sorry for the OOCness on Bakura's part -.-

* * *

Akio was walking slowly though the courtyard to see Amba practicing willing the flowers to blow and the vines on the trees to grow. Akio liked the girl. She was so fiery but gentle at the same time. Her personality was something that she inherited from her mother, that was for sure. She was practically Elecktra's splitting image, the only difference being her eye color, that of which she inherited from Marik.

"Amba!" He called walking up and she gave him a smile.

"Hello Prince Akio." He allowed himself a smile.

"You don't have to call me Prince Akio, Amba. Just call me Akio."

"I couldn't..."

"Just between us." He winked and she giggled.

"Alright." She turned back to the garden and Akio watched as she make vines twist and flowers of bright pink, purple, blue and white bloom.

"This is lovely." Amba smiled.

"Thank you Akio." What they didn't know was that one of the servant girls were watching nearby. Her heart black with jealousy and hate for Amba being so close to the prince. She huffed and stormed out of the palace, completely unnoticed.

* * *

"Keep your head up!" Marik called as he circled Arek and Akio fighting. Arek twisted his blade and disarmed Akio, pointing the blade at his throat.

"You're distracted, Akio." Bakura said as he watched from his spot against a column.

"I'm not, Father." Akio lied. Marik picked up the prince's fallen blade and handed it to him. He leaned closer.

"For the record, your eyes betray you. You may have Bakura's eye color, but your eyes are soft like Anzu's" Marik winked.

"No one said it was a bad thing." Akio hummed. Marik moved away from him.

"Take your stance." He said and the boys complied.

"And... Begin!" And the fight began.

* * *

"Akio, may I speak to you?" Bakura asked after they were done. Akio waved Arek and Marik off and dashed off after his father who had started to walk down the hallway.

"Akio, you're aware that you and your sister are going turning the age to take over the throne?"

"I am, Father." Akio nodded and Bakura grunted.

"The problem is I don't know which one of you I should choose." Akio smiled.

"I'm sure you'll choose." Bakura chuckled.

"That doesn't make my decision easier, but thank you son." Bakura patted the younger boy on his back and walked off. Akio smiled as he watched his father walk down the hall until he disappeared.

* * *

"Yashio-sama." Yashio was staring intently at a stone tablet on a black marble pedestal with a small stream of clear water surrounding it like a moat.

"What?" He turned to see the servant girl from earlier on one knee.

"I have news." The girl replied and Yashio smiled.

"Wonderful."

"The prince and the magician's daughter are growing very close."

"I see, well, keep me posted on the movements of the others as well as those two. I'm more concerned about the Princess and the Queen."

"Yashio-sama, the magician's daughter controls earth, wouldn't she have a closer connection to the Mistress then the princess?" Yashio frowned.

"No, she would not."

"But-" Yashio lifted his hand, making the girl fall silent.

"I will explain all in good time. For now, we shall worry about the capture of the Queen and the Princess."

"How will you do that?" She asked and a smile curled his thin lips.

"At the celebration in three days, we will give them the surprise of their lives."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry this took forever, and it's not even very long as I would like it to be, but it's a chapter none the less.

E: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh or the song, just me, Amba and Arek.

Me: Yep, the song is Walking in the air by Celtic woman, thanks for the disclaimer, E. Have a cookie.

E: Yes! *Runs off to eat her cookie*

Me: Anyways, thanks to Blood Thirsty angle for reviewing thus far. Happy readings!

* * *

Soon the celebration for Akio and Rin's seventeenth birthday came and the palace was in a frency. The only reason anything got done was thanks to Anzu and Elecktra organizing it all. Servants tended to the prince and princess in their rooms as the master magician and the queen organized everything down in the Great hall. Soon everything was ready and the guests began to arrive. King Atem of the west came to join them, much to Bakura's annoyance. Everyone took their appointed seats, Bakura and Anzu, of course being at the head of the table with Elecktra and Marik next to them. Bakura tapped his glass as he stood.

"Everyone, I am glad to see that you all traveled safely to my kingdom and join us for my children's birthday. As a special treat, Prince Akio and Princess Isuzu, along with the children of Elecktra, the divine magician will perform and show off their talents. Now without further a due, please enjoy my daughter Isuzu dancing to Elecktra's daughter Amba singing." Bakura sat down and watched as Amba and Rin took their places on the floor. Amba stood closer to the band and Rin took a stance with her left arm above her head and her right arm by her waist. Amba nodded at the band and they began to play a Celtic piece with the chimes and the English flute.

"Walking in the air..." Amba sang in a light soft voice. Rin took a step forward.

"Floating in the sky...

Floating in the air..." Rin started to dance with the light music on the balls of her feet. Anzu smiled as she watched her daughter. Bakura leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"It seems she inherited your talent." Anzu chuckled.

"It seems so."

"We're walking in the air.

We're floating in the moonlit sky.

The people far below are sleeping as we fly." From the side, Akio smiled as he watched his sister and listened to Amba sing. Arek noticed the smile and nudged him playfully.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?" Akio turned, trying to hide his blush. Arek shrugged.

"We're holding very tight.

I'm riding in the midnight blue.

I'm finding I can fly so high above with you." Rin danced like a swan as Amba sang. What they were unaware of were the men clad in black hidden along the edges of the room.

"All across the world, the villages go by like dreams.

The rivers and the hills, the forest and the streams.

Children gaze open-mouthed, taken by surprise.

Nobody down below believes their eyes."

"And this is where your song ends!" A voice called out and Amba frowned. Bakura stood as men in black closed off the exits.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Atem exclaimed and Bakura's hand fell to his blade at his side.

"Oh, this is an attack on King Bakura." The men charred and Akio and Arek leapt into action with their swords drawn. Bakura and Marik leapt over the table and started to slash though the men's ranks. Elecktra, Rin and Amba called up their magic and Elecktra placed herself in front of Anzu. After a few moments, the room was in chaos. Fires from Rin roared as she forced them on men. Vines that Amba called up twisted, locking men within them. Water streams that Akio created would send men flying across the room. Amba heard Rin scream and she turned to see one of the men with a blade at the girl's throat.

"Let her go!" She demanded and the man laughed at her. Amba smirked as vines sprung forth and entrapped him, allowing Rin to slip free.

"Thank you, Amba."

"Don't thank me just yet." Rin grunted nodding and the pair returned to the fight. Then a wind riped though the room causing all to stop.

"Worthless fools, when you want something done right, you must do it yourself." A voice rung out and Elecktra's eyes widened in shock as a man formed in the center of the room. He was clad in the black robes of a magician with red trim on the sleeves and collar. Elecktra knew that the crimson was the mark of exile. The man's eyes fell on her and a smirk twisted his lips.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Elecktra Merane." Flames burst to life in her hands.

"I can't say it's a pleasure for me to see you, Yashio." Elecktra spat and Yashio frowned.

"I see that your children are stronger then before, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you trained them, seeing as you are the Divine White Magician." Elecktra scowled.

"Cut the crap, Yashio. Why are you here?"

"To make the royal family pay for its sins. You can't deny that the prosperity is at hand."

"And I sure as hell wouldn't let you stop it." Elecktra dashed towards Yashio and started to fight. Yashio smirked and blocked Elecktra's attacks. He caught her wrists and squeezed, making her wince.

"You know that you can't stop fate, magician. So don't try to stop me." Yashio sent poor Elecktra crashing into a wall. She groaned as she held her head. Anzu screamed as the men grabbed her.

"Anzu!" Bakura called and men blocked his path.

"Out of my way!" Akio turned when he heard Rin scream.

"Rin!" A man knocked him out from behind and all he saw before he was engulfed in black was the men carrying off Rin and his mother, kicking and screaming.


End file.
